ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:4 Late Afternoon - Eli and Lumas: Fast Friends
Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:47 PM Lumas walks into the living room, tapping on their tablet and takes a seat, almost sitting right on Eli, not that they notice. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 7:47 PM "Watch out!" Eli squeaks, scrambling away from him. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:49 PM Lumas jumps, dropping their tablet and forming armor on their arms. Their eyes dart back and forth before settling on Eli. “Oh.... sorry...” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 7:50 PM They sigh, "it's okay. I probably shouldn't sit around tiny." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:51 PM Lumas looks around and rubs their right arm. “But... I should have looked first...” they go to pick up their tablet, the armor shrinking to only plates on the back of their hands. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 7:53 PM "Did I startle you?" They ask, "I'm sorry." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:54 PM “It’s ok.” Lumas sits back down, this time away from Eli. “How are you so small?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 7:56 PM "Its my power... not very useful or impressive." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:59 PM Lumas just stares. “I wish I had your power though.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:00 PM Eli looks up at them in confusion, "Why?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:01 PM Lumas pokes their tablet. “I could have hid easier.” The plates vanish, leaving only the black marks moving along their right arm. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:02 PM "It does help with hiding." They laugh, slightly forced Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:04 PM Lumas nods. “Can you get bigger?” They seem more curious than anything. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:05 PM "Yeah normal size is normal... I don't have clothes right now though." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:07 PM “Do you want me to get you some?” Lumas puts their tablet down. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:08 PM "No it's fine."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:10 PM Lumas nods. “Ok. Um... is it dangerous for you to walk around? Won’t you get stepped on?” They seem concerned. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:15 PM "I'm pretty careful..." they start off reassuring then doubt creeps in towards the end Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:17 PM “You don’t sound so sure...” little plates form on their hands at a distant memory. “Do you want me to take you back to your room?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:18 PM "Maybe that's a good idea." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:23 PM Lumas offers their hand to Eli. “I’ve never held someone so small before.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:24 PM Eli climbs into their hand. "I get carried a lot." They say sheepishly Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:27 PM Lumas holds Eli up to look at the small person. “It must be nice.” They stand and carefully start to walk. “Especially if it’s someone whose nice.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:28 PM "Yeah!" They smile Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:33 PM Lumas walks from the livingroom. “You look like a doll kinda.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:34 PM "Not near pretty enough to be one." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:37 PM “I don’t think the dolls are pretty... but I think you are.” They say it in a way that’s more like stating something obvious. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:38 PM Eli gets a bit smaller turning red Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:39 PM Lumas pauses. “Why are you smaller? Did something happen?” Little black plates form around Eli protectively. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:41 PM "Just embarrassed." They squeak, Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:44 PM Lumas looks closer. “Why? Your clothes are still on and I don’t think you did anything bad...” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:45 PM "I uh well I.... you called me pretty." They turn redder Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:46 PM “Yeah, because I think you’re pretty. Was that bad?” They don’t seem to get it... Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:48 PM "Not bad... it's really nice." They smile Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:50 PM Lumas thinks on this. “That makes sense... so I should tell people if they are pretty? That will make them feel good? I just thought it was something people said...” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:52 PM Eli snickers, "Some people might find it creepy depending how you say it." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:54 PM “Oh... ok. How should I say it?” The plates back down as Lumas gets to Eli’s room. “I want people to feel nice with words if I can.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:56 PM "If you say it the way you said it to me, I'm sure most people would feel nice." They draw circles in Lumas's hand absentmindedly as they try to stop blushing Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:58 PM Lumas gives Eli a slight smile. “I’ll try. That feels nice.” They stop at the door. “Should I knock?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:59 PM "Garrett might be there? So maybe?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:01 PM Lumas knocks after putting their tablet on the ground. No one answers. “I don’t think anyone is here.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:02 PM "Go on in then." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:03 PM Lumas nods, walking in and setting Eli down on the bed. They move to get their tablet and close the door. “Your room is nice...” they are mostly looking at Garret’s stuff. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:05 PM "Thanks! Garrett makes a lot of cool things." They climb into their doll house and sit on a chair inside it Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:08 PM Lumas nods and then realizes where Eli has gone. “Wow... you got a small house and everything...” claws form as they playfully look at the little house. “I always wanted one.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:09 PM "I made it myself! Well... dad helped... but I could make you one!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:10 PM “It’s very nice, but... I don’t think I should have one. Thanks though.” They give Eli a second smile. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:12 PM "Why not?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:15 PM “I wouldn’t be able to play with it here. I have to learn how to read and catch up to everyone so I can help people...” they sit down on the ground. “Maybe once we are done with school you can make me one?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:18 PM "Of course!" They grin Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:21 PM Claws form on Lumas hand again. They twiddle their thumbs. “That’ll be nice... oh, should I leave so you can get big again?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:25 PM "That might be a good idea... but we can hang out again sometime?" Eli shyly offers Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:26 PM Lumas nods. “That would be great. Are we friends then?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:27 PM "Sure!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:29 PM Lumas smiles, claws growing longer. ”I can’t wait to hang out next time.” They stand and start to leave, waving. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:35 PM Eli waves back as they leave Category:Roleplay Category:Lumas Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay